


Meeting the Parents

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Spencer takes Sam to meet his mother.





	Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @patronsaintofwar, who endured a couple of weeks of me giving commentary on my binging of Criminal Minds, and she loved the idea I pitched to her of Spencer taking Sam to meet his mom, and I wanted to give her fluff. Happy Birthday Sara!!
> 
> This is an AU where Criminal Minds and Supernatural exist in the same universe.

_ “A lot of parents make you feel awkward when you meet them.” Stephen Chbosky, The Perks of Being a Wallflower. _

 

Dr. Spencer Reid was never more thankful to be flying on a plane than now. Even though it was a commercial jet, not the nice luxurious one the B.A.U. had, but after driving around almost cross country in the ‘67 Chevrolet Impala that Dean Winchester drove, Spencer was glad to be in the air. 

He looked over at his boyfriend with a smile. Sam Winchester was absorbed in a book, no doubt something from the Men of Letters library. Shaggy chestnut brown hair, much like Spencer’s own, partitioned his face off from Spencer’s view, and the profiler tucked it behind Sam’s ear. 

“Thanks,” Sam said with a smile, looking up from his book. He leaned over and kissed Spencer’s cheek. “Are you excited to see your mom?” 

“I am,” Spencer said. “I’m just worried about how she’ll think of. . . well, us.” 

Sam took one of his large hands and cupped Spencer’s cheek with it. Spencer leaned into the gesture contently. “I’m sure she’ll be just fine with it. You said your mom stopped being surprised by you a long time ago.” 

Spencer chuckled and smiled. “You’re right. She’d make a great profiler.” 

“Not as good as you,” Sam smiled. 

“Please,” Spencer shoved Sam playfully. “I’m not as good as Hotch or Rossi.” 

“You know. . . what’s that term again?” 

“Psychopathology?” 

“Yeah, you know that almost better than anyone.” 

Spencer chuckled, leaning over to kiss Sam softly. “Stop trying to flatter me, it will get you nowhere.” 

“Oh, it won’t?” Sam asked innocently. 

Spencer couldn’t help but laugh, leaning his head on Sam’s broad shoulder. “Read to me?” he asked. He may have a difficult time fitting the supernatural into his worldview- scientifically, it shouldn’t be possible- but that doesn’t mean he was closed off to the idea completely. 

“Of course,” Sam smiled. 

“What’s it about?” Spencer asked. 

“Shtriga,” Sam hummed before starting to read to Spencer. “ _ According to traditional Albanian folklore, the shtriga is a type of vampiric witch. . .”  _

 

They landed in Las Vegas shortly after Sam talked about the time he and Dean fought off of a shtriga, Spencer hanging on his every word. They slowly disembarked and Spencer hailed a taxi to Bennington Sanitorium, holding Sam’s hand the entire way there. 

“Relax, I’m sure your mother’s going to love me,” Sam murmured, squeezing Spencer’s hand. 

“How do I even introduce you?” Spencer whispered, worried. “Hi Mom, I’m in love with someone who’s supposed to be legally dead and hunts supernatural creatures for a living, no I promise he’s not in need of being committed?” 

Sam hid his laugh with a cough and kissed Spencer’s cheek. “Already have been committed, didn’t agree with me.” 

Spencer didn’t know that. “Really?” 

Sam nodded. “You remember about the whole ‘my mind broke because Cas went Super Saiyan’ story I told you?” 

Spencer nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Well, I ended up getting committed because I was hallucinating the Devil and the hallucination wouldn’t let me sleep,” Sam admitted. “Cas saved my life.” 

Spencer opened his mouth and Sam kissed him. “Don’t go into profiler mode and tell me why I hallucinated the Devil throwing firecrackers, blowing bubbles, and putting maggots in my food.” 

Spencer returned the kiss and chuckled. “You would make a great profiler.” 

“Yeah, except for the whole ‘I’m a dead fugitive’ bit,” Sam chuckled. 

“Garcia could give you all new things for that,” Spencer said brightly. “You’d fly through at Quantico. And I wouldn’t have to go to Hotch for my recertification to carry tutoring.” 

Sam chuckled and nodded. “That’s true. But I like my job.” 

“Healthcare. Dental. Paid time off,” Spencer implored. Working with Sam would be awesome. 

“No,” Sam laughed softly, kissing Spencer. 

“You’re taking the longer way to Bennington because you think that we’re not from here, but I’m a Las Vegas native,” Spencer announced to the cab driver. 

Sam closed his eyes and shook his head. Dr. Reid certainly was something else. 

 

“Dr. Reid, it’s wonderful to see you,” Dr. Norman said as he shook Spencer’s hand. 

“And you as well,” Spencer replied. “Um, this is my boyfriend, Sam.” 

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Sam said, shaking the doctor’s hand. 

Dr. Norman smiled and looked at Spencer. “Must be serious if you’re introducing him to her,” he noted. 

“It is,” Spencer smiled. “How is she today?” 

“Quiet, reading,” Dr. Norman said with a smile. “She loves getting your letters and is no doubt journaling right now.” 

Spencer smiled and nodded. Spying his mother in her usual corner, he took Sam’s hand and walked over to where Diana Reid was sitting, journaling as the doctor predicted. 

“Mom?” Spencer said, dropping Sam’s hand. 

Diana Reid looked up and sighed. “You’re still so skinny,” she admonished. “It’s all that coffee you drink.” 

“Yes, Mom,” Spencer said placatingly with a warm smile. He never tired of hearing that. “Mom, there’s someone I’d like for you to meet.” 

“Oh?” Diana lifted her head and looked at her son. 

Spencer nodded and gestured to Sam. “This is my boyfriend, Sam. Sam, this is my mom, Diana Reid.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Reid,” Sam said, holding out his hand to her gently. 

Diana looked from Sam’s hand, up to Sam, before blinking. “Did your parents put Miracle-Gro into your food as a child?” she asked bluntly. 

Spencer turned away to laugh while Sam laughed softly and shook his head. “No, Mrs. Reid. I just ate my vegetables and drank my milk like a good boy.” 

Diana chuckled and looked at Spencer. “He’s cute.” 

“Mo-om,” Spencer groaned, blushing. 

Sam smiled and pulled up a chair. 

“So what do you do for a living, Sam?” Diana asked as Spencer went to go grab coffee for him and Sam. 

“I’m a literary researcher, primarily studying literature involving the paranormal, Mrs. Reid,” Sam said. It wasn’t. . . too far off the mark. 

“Really?” Diana raised a brow. “I fully expected you to be a farmer or a lumberjack.” 

Sam smiled. “It’s the plaid, isn’t it?” he said. 

“Definitely. And muscle definition. Although you’re also far too skinny.” Diana took a sip of her coffee. “Do you drink a lot of coffee, Sam?” 

“I do,” Sam admitted. 

“That’s why,” Diana said. “Coffee makes you skinny.” 

“Mom, I still don’t know where you got that research,” Spencer said, returning with the coffee. He took a sip of one cup, making a face before handing it to Sam. “I don’t know how you can handle yours unsweetened.” 

“Maybe there’ll be some chest hair on you if you drank yours unsweetened,” Sam teased playfully. 

“Yes, because the amount of sugar I put in my coffee is directly correlated to the amount of testosterone in my body and that my body naturally produces.” Spencer’s voice was dry, matter of fact. 

Sam and Diana shared a look before Sam rested his hand on Spencer’s knee and squeezed it. “I’m kidding, Spence.” 

Spencer huffed and looked at Sam, who was smiling. He shook his head affectionately before looking at Diana. “So, Mom, how have you been?” 

“Good, as good as I think I’m going to be,” Diana said. “I want to know about Sam. Where’d you go to school?” 

“Stanford,” Sam smiled. 

Spencer jokingly made a face and put a thumbs down behind Sam’s back. It did not go unnoticed by Diana Reid. 

“Spencer Walter, behave,” she scolded. 

“Sorry, Mom,” Spencer said sheepishly. 

“It’s alright, Mrs. Reid,” Sam smiled. “I understand. He’s just jealous that Stanford is starting to outrank CalTech.” 

“It is  _ not, _ ” Spencer grumbled. 

Sam grinned. 

“Are you still there?” Diana asked. 

“No, I’m working out of Kansas State,” Sam said. “I do a lot of discussions in Georgetown, which enables me to see Spencer regularly.” 

“Not to mention all the traveling I do,” Spencer agreed. “We see each other often.” 

“Good,” Diana nodded in approval. “Does Spencer profile you?” 

“All too often,” Sam said with a laugh. 

“It’s not  _ that  _ often,” Spencer protested. 

“Spence,” Sam said with an amused look on his face, turning to look at his boyfriend, “You just profiled me this morning in the airport and told me to stop looking for all of the possible exits.” 

Spencer rolled his eyes. “You were being obvious,” he stated. 

Sam sighed and looked at Diana, who was smiling to herself at these two puppy-like men, one of them being her own son. “I don’t mind,” he assured her and Spencer, taking Spencer’s hand and squeezing it. “One can’t simply turn the profiling brain off.” 

“Actually, it’s impossible to turn your brain off,” Spencer said. 

“Spencer,” Diana said. 

“Well, it is, Mom. The brain is an organ and you can’t just simply turn it off as if it were a light switch, and a profiling brain isn’t that much different from a regular brain,” Spencer said. 

“Spence,” Sam sighed, reaching over and grabbing Spencer’s hand, kissing the back of it chastely. Spencer flushed lightly. “Hush. Your brain is working overtime again.” 

“It’s impossible for brains to work overtime, but they can overwork themselves, especially when there’s a-” 

“Spence,” Sam said in a low tone, and Spencer quieted. “I adore you and your Holmesian brain, but just relax, okay?” 

Spencer smiled. “Okay,” he said.

Diana Reid watched the interaction between the two men and smiled softly, sipping her coffee. Sam Winchester seemed to be an excellent match for her son. Spencer did well. 

 

“It was wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Reid,” Sam said warmly, shaking Diana’s hand at the end of their visits. 

“Please,” Diana said, “Diana.” 

Sam smiled. “I can do that. Diana.” 

Spencer smiled and leaned in for a warm hug and kissed his Mom’s cheek. 

“You have a safe flight back home, you understand?” she said. 

“Yes, Mom,” Spencer nodded. “You take care of yourself, okay?” 

“You tend to get shot at,” Diana scolded. “I can take care of myself.” 

Spencer rolled his eyes. “I know, Mom.” 

Diana smiled and kissed Spencer’s forehead. “Bring him back. I like him.” 

Spencer smiled. “I like him too,” he said. “I’ll bring him back.” 

“And eat more,” Diana said. “Both of you. Far too skinny, boys.” 

Spencer and Sam shared a smile, linking hands. “Yes, Mom,” Spencer said. “Don’t forget to take your meds and be good to Dr. Norman,” he added. 

“Only when he deserves it,” Diana said. 

Sam chuckled and squeezed Spencer’s hand. 

“Now go, before I call security,” Diana said, returning to her journal. 

Sam’s eyes widened, but Spencer softly laughed and lead Sam away. “She always says that when she wants me to leave,” he stated  _ sotto voce. _

“Ah,” Sam murmured, kissing Spencer. “And CalTech is not better than Stanford.” 

“I would beg to differ-” 

Sam silenced Spencer with a kiss. “I’m glad you didn’t tell your mom we’re spending the night in Vegas,” he murmured. 

“Agreed,” Spencer whispered back, the elevator closing behind them. “Those would’ve been embarrassing questions. You were great with her. Although, seriously, working at Kansas State? You could work at a better school than that.” 

“In Kansas?” Sam asked patiently. 

“Well, no,” Spencer said. “But you could’ve said you worked at Georgetown.” 

“That would’ve worked if I actually lived near DC,” Sam smiled. “There’s not a Men of Letters location near that area. I checked.” 

“Of course you did,” Spencer smiled. “Think you’ll do a hunt here?” 

Sam laughed. “I’m on vacation, Spence, same as you. Only hunt I’m doing is the hunt to see what makes you scream my name.” 

Spencer turned bright vermillion. 

“Does your mom like me? It’s hard to tell,” Sam said. 

Spencer smiled. “She asked for me to bring you back, so I’d say yes. Hey, want to pay a visit to my dad? They don’t talk so you can talk law with him.” 

Sam laughed. “Sure. Why not? We’ll just conveniently leave out that I’m legally dead and a wanted fugitive for a multitude of reasons.” 

Spencer laughed, squeezing Sam’s hand. 

 

“Did you enjoy your visit with Spencer today, Diana?” Dr. Norman asked as he took her usual vitals before bedtime. 

“I did,” Diana Reid smiled. “And his boyfriend. Such a handsome young man. And intelligent, too. Seems to take good care of Spencer.” 

“You think they’re a good match?” Dr. Norman asked. 

Diana looked hard at Dr. Norman. “They’re both too skinny, they’re both in sore need of a haircut, and they drink too much coffee. They also work too hard, you can tell.” 

Dr. Norman nodded in understanding. 

Diana smiled. “They’re perfect for each other.” 

 

_ “All life is an experiment. The more experiments you make, the better.” Ralph Waldo Emerson.  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumbr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
